Graduarse
by Kirah69
Summary: Axl ha terminado la universidad y ahora no sabe qué hacer con su vida.


No podía creer que ya hubiera terminado la universidad. Realmente lo había conseguido, había terminado una carrera y además lo había hecho en el tiempo estimado, ni un año de retraso. Se había graduado.

¿Y ahora qué?

Estaba de vuelta en casa, donde había empezado, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Lo normal sería conseguir un trabajo y dejar la casa de sus padres. ¿Una casita pequeña con una valla blanca? Por algún motivo no sentía que eso era lo que debía hacer, faltaba algo, no quería estancarse en una vida tan aburrida cuando aún era tan joven. Pero lo que estaba haciendo ahora no era nada mejor, estaba tumbado en el sofá de su casa, una pierna sobre el respaldo, cambiando canales sin llegar a ver nada en la televisión. Ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Mamá!—llamó en voz alta.

—Ya voy, tú no te muevas no sea que te hernies—replicó sarcástica su madre—. ¡Sean! Qué alegría verte, estás... estás cambiado.

Nada más oír aquel nombre, Axl se levantó de un salto del sofá. No había visto a Sean en años. Literalmente. Sean llevaba dos años en el extranjero trabajando para no sé que organización.

Cuando lo vio en la puerta, tardó unos segundos en reconocerlo. No era el mismo chico con el que había ido al instituto, de hecho ya no podía usar la palabra «chico» con él, ahora parecía (y seguramente era) un hombre. Sus rasgos se habían endurecido, la barba cubría parte de su rostro y su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta. Era grande, es decir, siempre había sido más alto que él y más musculoso, pero ahora no era grande del tipo estudiante deportista sino de hombre que había trabajado duro.

—Axl, cuánto tiempo—le saludó con una sonrisa y Axl se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándole embobado.

—Hey—buena respuesta—. Esto... cuánto tiempo, sí—joder, tenía que dejar de parecer un completo retrasado.

—Sean ha traído un pastel de parte de su madre—intervino Frankie ante el extraño silencio.

—Oh, genial—¿dónde demonios estaba su carisma?

—Hey, Axl, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo y así nos ponemos al día?—sugirió Sean con una brillante sonrisa.

—Claro, vamos—asintió, poniéndose rápidamente las zapatillas y cerrando la puerta tras de sí en las narices de su madre.

Condujeron hasta el bar más cercano y se sentaron en la barra con un par de cervezas. Hubo un largo momento de silencio –algo inconfortable, no de esos silencios relajados que solía haber entre ellos– hasta que uno de los dos se decidió a hablar.

—Y... bueno, ¿qué tal te ha ido con...?—Axl movió la mano en el aire.

—Bien, ha sido... agotador, era muy agotador, pero el trabajo que hacíamos merecía la pena.

—Genial, genial—no sabía qué más decir.

—¿Y tú? Has terminado la universidad, ¿no? ¿Qué planes tienes?—le preguntó y por su expresión parecía estar esperando una gran respuesta que Axl no tenía.

—Am, sí, he terminado. Supongo que buscaré un trabajo, no sé—Axl suspiró. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil hablar con su mejor amigo?—. ¡La verdad! ¡No tengo ni puta idea de qué voy a hacer! No quiero empezar una vida de asalariado sin haber vivido otras experiencias antes. ¡Aún soy joven, quiero vivir, quiero ver mundo!

—Ven conmigo—sugirió de repente Sean, mirándole con expresión seria.

—¿Contigo? ¿A dónde?

—La semana que viene me marcho a Europa, al mar Mediterráneo. Voy a colaborar con un barco de rescate de migrantes. Sería una gran experiencia para ti y verías mundo. Será duro, no te voy a engañar, pero obtienes una satisfacción ayudando a esa gente que no puedes conseguir de otro modo.

—Um... Suena interesante, me lo pensaré—asintió, echando un largo trago de cerveza.

En realidad sonaba bastante bien, mejor que la idea de una casa con valla blanca y un trabajo monótono en una oficina.

—¿Y en esos viajes se conocen chicas? ¿Te has ligado a alguna?—le preguntó, intentando desviar un poco el tema de sí mismo.

—Se conocen chicas, pero no, yo no he ligado con ninguna—respondió con una risa y pareció que el aire se aligeraba.

Axl en realidad sí pensó en su proposición. Lo hizo estando en su cama, su cama desde la infancia en la casa donde había vivido toda su vida. No había hecho nada interesante en su vida, nada relevante.

El día en que Sean preparaba todo para marcharse, Axl apareció en su casa con una mochila. Sean le sonrió y con eso supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto a pesar de todas las pegas que le había puesto su madre.

Pasaron cinco meses en un barco en el mediterráneo. La segunda semana rescataron una lancha de goma en la que tan solo podían viajar siete personas con treinta y cuatro migrantes a bordo, más de la mitad mujeres y una docena de niños. Algunos estaban deshidratados, todos malnutridos. Dos murieron en el barco, no pudieron hacer nada por ellos. Después de aquello, con los treinta y dos migrantes a bordo, fueron incapaces de atracar en ningún puerto, ningún país les permitía la entrada. Permanecieron en el mar durante meses, cuidando de aquella gente y recibiendo provisiones de otros barcos de rescate. Cuando finalmente atracaron en España, se alojaron en un hotel después de haberse encargado de los migrantes. Sean se quitó la ropa hasta quedarse en calzoncillos y se dejó caer sobre la primera cama. Axl hizo justo lo mismo. Quería afeitarse, odiaba su ridícula barba, pero no tenía las energías para ello. Ni siquiera se percató de que había otra cama, llevaba tanto tiempo compartiendo espacio con Sean que no le importaba estar pegado a él.

—¿Repetirías?—preguntó Sean con un susurro.

Axl abrió los ojos, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

—¿Repetir?

—La experiencia, ¿la repetirías?

Axl lo pensó y se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba meditarlo mucho.

—Sí, lo haría. Siempre y cuando tú me acompañes, claro—giró la cabeza hacia él y le sonrió cansado.

—Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo—cogió la mano de Axl y la apretó suavemente.

Juntaron las cabezas y se quedaron dormidos, exhaustos.


End file.
